Passion Burns Like Fire
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: Roy's cousin is coming to stay for summer break. In a surprising turn of events, Mullet's thoughts of her being stranger than him turn into something way different while Beatrice and Roy watch from the sidelines... Probably laughing their butts off. MulletXOC. BeatriceXRoy


**I really liked Hoot (Watching the movie tomorrow!) so, FANFICTION GALORE! It kinda surprises me that no one really posts any hoot stories... Sad. So, I dunno how to explain this. Just read the description! :D**

"What the heck...?" Roy frowned, closing the drawer of his dresser, and walking to his closet. These things just keep showing up. He put the seashell in a pale yellow plastic bucket. "Who keeps putting these in my jeans drawer?" He sighed, and pulled out a teeshirt from his closet, slipping it over his head. The male walked over and opened his window, getting hit with a gust of warm air. He smiled, and a small bird twittered at him, swooping past his window.

"Hey cowgirl!" Roy looked down, spotting his blonde friend, Beatrice. She was looking up at him, her hand shading her eyes from the sun's glare. "Get down here!" Roy grinned. "Be down in a second!" He turned, and ran out of his room. He jumped down the stairs, three at a time. "I'm going to hang out with Bea, mom!" Roy called.

"Okay, Honey! Be home for dinner!" Roy laughed. His mother adored Beatrice, who had become his first friend here at Coconut Cove. Roy picked a muffin from the basket and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Sure thing!" Pulling on his shoes, he walked outside, where Beatrice stood, hands on her hips. She was grinning.

"Well? C'mon Cowgirl!" She leaned against her bike. Roy rolled is eyes and grinned back at her. He hopped onto his bike. "Race you to the creek." He dared.

"Oh, you are _so_ on, Eberhardt." Beatrice took off, her brown-haired friend behind her. Roy, who had been biking fairly longer, passed Beatrice, and sped up. He looked back, and called out, "Bet ya' can't catch me!" He yelled, and hopped off his bike. He had it chained to the fountain bike rack, and took off running.

"Roy, you cheater!" Beatrice hollered at him, while chasing him. He turned so he was running backward, and stuck out is tongue. That just made the soccer player run faster.

Roy darted trough the woods, weaving in and out through trees. He shouted in surprise as Beatrice tackled him, which ended up with them in the creek. Beatrice sat on him, brown eyes gleaming in triumph. He moaned in protest.

"Get offa me!" He said, and then grinned. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

"Cowgirl, what are you thinking up in that head a' yo — Woah!" Roy flipped over, pinning his best friend underneath him. She smirked up at Roy, and pushed Roy off of her. The two took off their shoes — Roy had taken off his shirt, now that the day was so warm — and hung them from tree limbs, and waded out to the Molly Bell. They sat on the rim, their legs hanging off the end. Roy laid back, tilting his face up to the sun. The two friends enjoyed a few moments of silence.

It's been four or five months since the owl incident, and Beatrice and Roy were finally on summer break. Roy had seen Mullet Fingers a few times during the year, whilst Beatrice saw him almost daily.

"You think we'll see Mullet?" Roy propped itself up on one elbow, looking at his friend. He raised an eyebrow. "I think so." He answered unsurely. He shrugged. "Ah, well." Roy, instead of the pale boy he was when he had come to Florida, was now a nice shade of tan. His hair was still brown, but it had lightened, thanks to the sun.

Beatrice smirked at him, and laid next to Roy. She closed her eyes, interlocking her fingers behind her head, smiling. Roy smiled, and went back to his original position. He felt awkward, being so close to Beatrice.

"Hey guys!" Roy and Beatrice bolted into sitting positions. Beatrice grinned, and Roy laughed aloud.

Mullet Fingers, his running shoes hanging from a tree, was grinning up at them, his tanned face turned up to look at them. His smile didn't waver, but grew wider as Beatrice almost managed to wrestle him to the ground. Roy waded over to them, and Mullet seemed a little happier. He smiled, and pushed his sister off of him. He halfway pinned Roy against a tree, holding one hand over Roy's head. His other hand was on Roy's chin.

Roy flushed, not exactly wanting to be that close to Mullet Fingers. "You've changed a lot, haven't you, Cowgirl?" Roy felt himself go even redder. Mullet opened his mouth to say something else, and then yelped as Beatrice pushed him aside.

"Don't tease him, bro." Beatrice scolded lightly.

Roy walked off for a little bit, telling his friends ( over his shoulder ) where he was going.

"Mullet, don't flirt with him!" Beatrice exclaimed. Mullet shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who said I was flirtin'?" Mullet Fingers grinned. "I was just messing with him, Bea."

She rolled her eyes, and then a loud whoop came from the direction Roy had come. Mullet and Beatrice looked at one another and walked over to where Roy was, to find him doing a little dance.

Beatrice burst out laughing, and Roy just looked over his shoulder, continuing his weird jig.

"Dude, the hell are you doin'?" Mullet chuckled. Roy slowed to a stop, and helped up Beatrice, who had fallen to her knees from laughing. "Happy dance,"

"_Happy Dance?" _Beatrice asked.

"My cousin is going to be staying for the summer - her parents are in Alabama and Missouri, and she has no one else to stay with." Roy looked at them. "Hey, can I let her meet you, Mullet? You'll like her." Mullet Fingers looked a little unsure.

"If she can keep the secret, sure." Roy grinned. Beatrice put a hand on her hips. "So? When'll she be here?"

"Um, tonight." Mullet jolted into a sitting position. "What?!" Roy took a step back. "She'll probably want to sleep all day tomorrow, anyways." Roy's phone beeped, and he started to put back on his shoes and shirt. "I'll bring her whenever she wants to wake up!" He waves goodbye, hopped on his bike, and headed out.

Mullet Fingers flopped back onto his butt. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." he sighed.

"I wonder what she's like..." Beatrice trailed off.


End file.
